Sotomichi Nakagauchi
Sotomichi Nakagauchi (中河内外道, Nakagauchi Sotomichi) is 3rd year High Schooler known as The Robot participating in the U-17 camp. Appearance Nakagauchi has black hair and wears glasses. His glasses are shaped like a trapezoid, and is very similar to Kite's. Personality Nakagauchi while on the court has the tendency to move around like a robot. History U-17 Camp Nakagauchi first appears during the U-17 camp as a member of the 3rd Court. He is first shown along with the rest of his fellow 3rd Court members after they had just defeated the 4th Court easily. As a member of the 3rd Court he is positioned in Singles 3 against Liliadent Krauser and rudely states his disappointment in Oni deciding to not take part in the Team Shuffle as he wanted to get revenge on Oni. He defeats Liliadent Krauser during the Team Shuffle between the 3rd Court and the 5th Court after a tiresome match that although Nakagauchi dominated, Krauser eventually fought back with his Southern Cross technique which brutalized Nakagauchi. However in the end, 3rd Court ultimately loses due to Irie Kanata allowing his game to end up as a no-game for his own entertainment by quitting his match despite his opponent being unconscious. U-17 Camp Revolution Nakagauchi ends up being a member of the 5th Court. Nakagauchi along with several other High Schoolers,is chosen to challenge some of the top 20 U-17 players in Japan. He plays a Doubles match with Miyako Shinobu against Ban Rikiya and Date Danji who are ranked as the the 13th and 12th best U-17 players in Japan respectively and receives a crushing defeat as they are unable to react to their power. Tennis Record U-17 Results Playing Styles and Techniques Nakagauchi's style of play is reminiscent to that of a robot which is how he got his nickname. He has the ability to return all of his shots to only the far corners of his opponents court or use cord balls repeatedly. Meaning his opponent is forced to run from one side of the court to the next just to be able to return his shots. He has the nickname of The Robot which is because his style of play like a machine as he is able to hit over 300 shots in succession into the far left and right corners of the court with each of his shots extremely close each other. Also his usual stance and his movement while playing is similar to that of a robot. He also has excellent stamina shown when he received Crucifier technique over and over again and was still able to play tennis. According to Chapter 31, Nakagauchi's stats are 2.5 in Speed, 4 in Power, 5 in Stamina, 3 in Mentality and 5 in Technique. 'Cord Ball ' A return that hits the top of the net and drops into the opponent's court. U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 2.5 *Technique: 5 *Mental: 3 *Stamina: 5 *Power: 4 Trivia Other Trivia *Yamato refers to Nakagauchi as Sotomichi Onii-chan suggesting they are close friends and not just fellow candidates at the camp. *It is probed that his surname "Nakagauchi" comes from the TeniMyu actor, Nakagauchi Masataka (who is Rikkai first cast Niou Masaharu) Personal Information *Favourite Color: White, Black *Hobby: 口ボットダソスが得意だん。知らんのか？見せてやろう。(Rough translation: I am good at performing robot dance. You don't know what's that? I will show you.) Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Right-Handed Category:2nd Stringers Category:World Cup Participants Category:Megane Category:July Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Cancer